Standing Watch
by fictitiousburn
Summary: She protects him during the night time; he protects her during the day time (Zuko/Suki)
1. A Strange Night

**standing watch,** an **alternate universe** gradually building love story  
**warning:** use of coarse language, sexual situations, and adult themes

This is the first night that Suki enters the room where the Fire Lord sleeps. Normally, she takes the late night shifts with Ty Lee. They stand rigidly, something she was starting to learn that her counterpart was capable of. But they stand calmly and quietly together to make sure no one gets past. Except for this night. This night, Ty Lee leaves a message for her saying that an emergency has popped up and that she will have to stand alone or find another girl to join her. It already was a bad enough night for her, if it didn't already show by the fact that she wasn't in uniform. And now she walks through the Fire Lord's bed chamber. Zuko is fast asleep, something as equally surprising as the fact that she's even in his room in the first place. Suki remembers how lightly and fearfully Zuko has slept since moving to sleep in the tower, but she smiles to herself at the sight of his face, devoid of stress and appearing to remain in a peaceful sleep.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side that night as she stumbles into his armoire, swearing lightly as it rattles. Zuko shoots straight up in his bed, his eyes wide and his hands fanning out at his sides. Flames spread from them like he had been trailing a cape of fire behind him and Suki is careful to shy away from them with a tiny cry of fear. It is then that his golden eyes adjust to the darkness and see her standing by his armoire, blushing with an embarrassed and evasive look on her face. "Suki?" His voice is sleep-ridden, deep and raspy, like he is preparing to clear his throat. "What are you doing in here? Is something wrong?" The Fire Lord rubs at his eyes before they widen, staring at the state of her. She blushes even further as she remembers not only has she undressed from her uniform, but she's wearing Fire Nation clothing.

"I..." She stammers, turning away from him. She cups her elbow with one hand and rubs her arm with the other hand. "I'm not having a good night. And Ty Lee isn't here."

"What?!" Zuko's roar frightens her into whirling around. He leaps to his feet and she winces as he blows past her, catching her shoulder with his as he storms outside. He walks in front of the door a few times as if he's pacing before he steps back into the room. "Where is she?" He hisses, his eyes alight, before he takes a step back and raises his hands to his face. "I'm sorry. Where is she?" He tries again; this time, his voice softer.

Suki frowns. "She didn't say. She left me a message saying she had an emergency and that I should ask another girl to join me on watch." She catches Zuko rolling his eyes before moving back to his bed. She wonders briefly if he's going to fall back asleep before she sees him pulling his shoes on.

"Stay here." She realizes it isn't a request and frowns.

"I'm your guard, Zuko," she counters, "I'll go with you."

"No." His voice is unyielding and she cowers slightly, knowing that she won't challenge him any further. He doesn't change from his sleeping clothes but he starts out the door before looking over at her. "You should clean off and try repainting your face paint. And lie down. You look like you're going to crumble from the inside out."

Zuko starts to head out of the door but Suki's lips tremble at his advice, knowing that it's honest and he has good intentions, but she can't help it; she starts crying anyway. She raises her hands furiously to her face, fighting her tears with the pads of her fingers, spreading the sticky white and red paint across her hands and under her fingernails. The Fire Lord peeks his head back in and stares at her, startled. "Suki, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," the warrior chokes out, emitting a noise that her brain intends to be a laugh but comes out as a watery strangle.

"I'm relieving you of your watch." When she starts to protest, he holds up a hand. "I, Fire Lord Zuko, command you to stand down from your watch. Get a good night's sleep. I'll have one of the Royal Palace guards stand watch in your place. Stay here while I go fetch a couple of guards and perhaps while I send to find out where your counterpart has run off to. You can use my bathroom if you please." And like that, Zuko turns and heads out of the tower. Suki winces, wondering if she looks a completely crazy mess to be permitted to use his personal bathroom as she slinks in. Much to her surprise, there is already a dimly lit sconce at the door and she moves to stand in front of the mirror. Boy, does she really look insane.

She's shaking, but not a shiver for a lack of heat. Instead, her shoulders shake back and forth like she is laughing or crying, even though she is no longer doing either of those things. Her cheeks glisten and solid streaks run through the even white and red face paint that has been smeared along her face from her contact with it. Her clothes are modest—a snug, silk tunic and a silk skirt that stops at her knees—and are a deep red and shimmering gold. She finds herself fidgeting at the reflection back at her and turns the faucet to splash some water on her face. She finds the smallest cloth in his bathroom and wipes her face clean.

She stares into her own hollowed green eyes and winced again as she replays the memories of the evening. The beautiful, upscale Fire Nation restaurant that Sokka takes her to. The way he is reserved with his humor and watches her the entire evening like a fascinated suitor. The moment he pulls the wooden box from under the table and the wafting sweet smell of the polish that coats it. The way her tears fall into the box at the sight of a carved necklace so fast that she can't see the stone setting or make out anything other than the vibrant mixture of green and blue hues in the stone. The way her evening ends with her walking home—alone; the way her evening ends with her returning to stand on her watch—alone. Suki angrily snaps out of her mind's haze to see tears running over her cheeks again and she hastily wipes them with the cloth before she discards it.

Zuko's bed chambers are empty now and she sits on the edge of his bed, frowning. She feels guilty that her evening has unprofessionally leaked into her job and she twists her hands around each other while she waits. She hopes that he's okay, fearing of him venturing around alone without a single guard. That was all that was needed for anyone to sneak in, and although she knew Zuko could take care of himself, she still was afraid that he'd befall some trouble along the way. She doesn't remember when it happens, but a silent assailant quickly overtakes her as she sits up straight in Zuko's bed.

Suki falls asleep.

When she wakes up, the sun is rising on the horizon and she stretches, feeling the uncomfortable creak of her bones. Her eyes hurt, no doubt from her tears, but with a horrified face, she realizes she has fallen asleep in the Fire Lord's bed. Cheeks blazing, she rolls out of the bed and half crashes, half somersaults across the floor and to her hands and knees. She gets up and quiets the gasp that threatens to escape at the sight in front of her. Two guards peer into the doorway and she stares at them after tearing her eyes from the sight of Zuko, his feet curled into a large chair, his fist propped underneath his scarred eye and his hair covering the other side of his face. His chest rose and fell gently and she could hardly guess how long he had been asleep there.

Shamefully, Suki pushes past the snickering guards and rushes down to her chambers. She's already embarrassed enough on her own without their suspiciously amused glances shot her way.

* * *

**notes:** my brother is a suzuki/zuki fan so a couple of my pieces will be centered around them for him and it'll be pretty frequently updated.


	2. A Broken Engagement

**standing watch,** an **alternate universe** gradually building love story  
**warning:** use of coarse language, sexual situations, and adult themes

Zuko is staring intently down at Ty Lee when Suki arrives at the dining hall for breakfast. His seat at the head of the table has been abandoned to sit beside Ty Lee a few chairs down and the two of them whisper fervently between themselves. "I'm sorry!" Her voice is an insistent, whiny hiss and Zuko slaps his hand to his face. "I should have given a better notice, I should have asked but...I just had to go." He folds his arms over his chest as he watches her and fully takes in her appearance. Her eyes are wide and pleading and her bangs fall into her face, longer than she has ever kept them. A white headband with a white lotus flower perched in her hair separates her bangs and he notices that her typical braid has been undone at some point, because her hair falls into long brown waves past her shoulders and down her back. She has a white necklace clasped around her neck, but her clothes are Fire Nation reds and golds.

"Why do you have on a white band?"

It isn't a question anymore but a suspicion that he confirms when she looks down into her lap. He places a hand on her shoulder and rises from his seat, waiting for her to follow suit before he leads her out of the dining area. Several people try to grasp his attention during his procession out, but he ignores them while he ushers her out of hearing range. He takes a few paces down the hallway before he turns to her. Now, tears line her eyelids and she looks up at the ceiling, like she's trying to keep them in her eyes. He huffs gently and starts to open his mouth before Ty Lee catapults herself at him. She knocks the air out of his chest when her forehead collides against the center insignia of his robes, pressing into him. He hesitates, feeling her strong grip around his middle, before he envelopes her completely in the soft fabric of his robes, patting her back awkwardly. Affection isn't something Zuko doles out easily, but he's known Ty Lee since he was a child and despite the fact that she was his sister's friend, she had managed to worm herself into a soft spot that only a handful of people could reach.

"Who..." He can't bring himself to finish even though a sinking feeling strikes him. He knows how Ty Lee feels about her sisters and she would no doubt cry for them, but certainly not like this. She confirms it by starting to answer.

"My...mother." She shudders out the answer and lets go of him, pushing her hands in between his chest and her face, palms against her cheeks in a weak attempt to control her tears.

"Ty Lee, I couldn't possibly expect you to stay here and continue standing guard over me when you're distraught. You should go and be with your family." She starts to pull away, but Zuko glares at her with the overprotective fury of an older brother. "I'll suspend you for a week or two if I have to. Go," his voice softens as he urges her. "I'll stop by to personally offer my condolences and check on you in a few days' time." This time, Ty Lee nods slowly and wipes her eyes carefully.

"What, no acrobatics?"

Zuko's voice is slightly teasing as he offers her a weak smile that she mirrors before rocking her body back and leaning forward to walkover her hands. She plants them firmly against the ground, one over the other, and shifts her body's weight so that her legs push off from the ground and land over her head. She pushes her hands up from the ground and is standing straight up again before she turns and looks at Zuko, awaiting a response. He simply smiles and heads back into the dining hall. He finds his seat and then catches the glances of several people along the table, all of whom he gives a nod of understanding as they signal wanting to see him after the meal is over. When he turns his gaze to Suki, one of the people watching him, she blushes and looks down at her plate. Zuko figures it's a combination of last night and this morning wrapped into one, so he ignores it and continues eating his breakfast.

Soon after he finishes, nearly half the table rises alongside of him and he notices that Suki has already left. But as he heads out of the dining area, trailed by a small handful of advisors trying to get his attention, he holds his hands up. They all stop behind him and listen along with the Fire Lord until they hear the faint sounds of an argument brewing. Zuko steels and turns in his place, gazing at the group shadowing him. "Wait at my office. I'll be along shortly." They scurry from around him, almost racing to stand in a queue by the Fire Lord's door. He rolls his eyes before he starts navigating away from the dining area and towards the main entrances to the Royal Palace. It's then that he spots Suki with her back to him. Her hair is smooth and sleek, he notices, but she hasn't changed from the clothes he saw her in the night before. It takes him a few glances and a double take, but standing opposite of her is Sokka, his arms flailing in anger and his eyes wide as he yells.

"I get it!" He shouts at her. "I get it! I'm not good enough and you'd rather be here!"

"No, Sokka," Suki pleads, carefully reaching her hand out but he backs away from her outstretched hand like she was holding a two-headed viper rat.

"Don't! I _totally_ get it. Especially when I was enlightened by some loud-mouthed guards that you took your watch last night from Zuko's bed."

He hadn't intended on interfering in their private conversation, but the barb about his guards and Suki's whereabouts bothers him. Now he could see why she had been so upset although the reasoning was still unclear to him. He was certain to approach the couple with loud steps, watching as Suki whirled around and Sokka stepped forward with folded arms. Zuko easily towered over Sokka and his ornate robes were enough to add a slightly menacing touch to his stance. "Sokka, if you have some business here, I suggest you get to it."

He was not surprised to see the scowl on his face. "Right, Jerk Lord. And I suppose _you_ would care to explain why Suki was in your bed?"

Zuko should have been prepared for that, but Sokka's tone practically slaps him in the face and he stares at him for a moment before he stiffens. "Suki was upset last night—"

"So you comforted her." The dryness of Sokka's tone doesn't go unnoticed.

"No!" He protests angrily. "She was upset _presumably_ because of you. I sent for someone to stand watch in her place. By the time I returned to my chambers, she had fallen asleep so I simply adjourned myself elsewhere."

"Are you sure you didn't just climb in with her? Invite Ty Lee to sleep on your other side?"

He scoffs at the fact that Sokka found his answer non-satisfactory enough to continue berating him. He tips his head back and stares down the bridge of his nose at the Water Tribe warrior. "Right. I comforted Ty Lee through the event of her mother passing away and I comforted Suki because you're an unbelievable ass."

"Zuko..." Suki's quiet voice slips into the conversation but is quickly consumed by Sokka's blind anger.

"You're a real jerk, Zuko! I don't doubt that—"

"Sokka, if you have some business here, I _suggest_ you get to it." Zuko stops him before he can say anything to further set off the firebender. "Suki is one of my personal guards and as a result, I am as much responsible for her safety as she is very much responsible for mine. If it becomes necessary, I can find you _someone_ to...escort you to where you need to go." He doesn't have to say the word 'security' for Sokka to understand and with his fists clenched, he shoots Suki another unforgiving look before he turns and rampages his way towards the exit. Once he's far enough away, Zuko watches as Suki turns to face him.

"Thank you." Her voice is shaky and Zuko can't find it in him to push her for an explanation. Instead, he looks over her countenance carefully.

"Ty Lee's mother has passed, that is unfortunately true. I have given her a period of bereavement for which she will not return here under any work-related circumstances. If there are any other girls you would care to stand watch with, I would like you to stay on my night watch, but if not, I can easily find one or two Royal Guards to stand with you, or for you." Without waiting for an answer, the Fire Lord turns on his heel and heads back towards his office. He reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a tiny frown. Dispelling Sokka and Suki's argument is only practice for the volleying arguments he will face from several advisors once he returns to his office.

He makes a mental note to himself to speak with his Royal Guards about their unseemly gossip. He has enough to worry about without the rumor mill churning in his own palace.


	3. A Surprise Attack

**standing watch,** an **alternate universe** gradually building love story  
**warning:** use of coarse language, sexual situations, and adult themes

Suki frowns as she glances tentatively at the male guard standing to her left. He had introduced himself to the warrior earlier that evening, but he hadn't bothered to remove any of his armor while doing so. There were a lot of reasons that this piece of information irked Suki. The first reason was because she was a warrior, yes, but still a girl. She was dainty and very thin, so having the larger, intimidating guard approach her had nearly sent her collapsing in the doorway of her chambers. The second reason was because no matter how many times she asked him for his name, he hadn't removed the creepy looking helmet to answer. It is while she stands her guard that she decides to call him 'Maiko' because she only hears an 'M' sound and the syllable 'ko' when he muffles against his headgear. Even still, standing in comfortable and light silence with Ty Lee is better than standing in awkward and heavy silence with Maiko. She imagines her warrior friend's face perched closely to hers, her eyes shining brightly, and her mouth running kilometers a minute in a vast explanation of how Maiko's aura is suffocating Suki's aura. Then, Ty Lee turns into the former Head of the Fire Nation Royal Guard, beating the preferences and rules of her position into her head endlessly.

When Zuko steps out of his chamber, Suki all but becomes his shadow.

The Fire Lord doesn't spare her commentary and she looks over him. He's in the completely intimidating and complicated Fire Lord robes with his hair pulled tightly and ornament glimmering against the moonlight. Sometimes, it appears to catch fire, and she can't help but stare at it as if it were a piece of jewelry instead of a crown piece. She doesn't ask where he's going in the middle of the night in his robes and simply follows, clutching her fan tightly in her hand as she finds herself jogging slightly to keep up with his imperiously wide stride and fast pace. Navigating the palace makes the warrior dizzy but she keeps up until she finds herself in the menacing throne room. Suddenly, she feels tiny as she watches Zuko stride towards the throne and step onto the platform where the elaborate golden throne is. And with a flick of his wrist, Suki watches a wall of fire rise between himself and the rest of the large room. She rests her hand gently against one of the black and gold pillars, unsure of how to ask Zuko _any_ of the questions that come to her mind.

What is he doing? Why is he doing it at this hour? Should she stay or should she go?

She jumps in her own skin as the door creaks open loudly, turning around to see three people enter the room, walking in unified step until they reach the wall of fire and bow deeply to Zuko. She recognizes one of her warriors and two Fire Nation Royal Guards, one that she suspects to be Maiko. Cautiously, she steps forward and falls into place beside Maiko, offering the Fire Lord a deep bow before straightening. Her green eyes try to make contact with his golden ones, but they are fixed on a point just above her head—the door to the throne room—and she affords it a lost cause. The four guards stand in silence and stand like statues, and that suffocating and stuffy aura feeling sweeps over her. In her head, she summons a distraction so the time passes quickly.

Suki guesses about half an hour passes until the door opens and the guards turn around in unison (well, except Suki) and part ways, two guards to the left side of the throne room and two guards to the right side. She fumbles as she turns and moves off to the side to stand beside Maiko. Four more Fire Nation Royal Guards enter, but in pairs behind two women who roll a wheelchair into the room. The entire processional is odd to the warrior but she stays as stoic and silent as she can manage without appearing to be too curious about the state of things. Before her brain can process what she sees, a voice cuts through the silence and saves her the thinking.

"Aww," the voice croons, edged with a malicious yet saccharine tone, "you remembered. I don't know what I have done to earn such personal recognition from the honorable Fire Lord Zuko." Every word that she says that should be a compliment sounds like an insult but Suki still stifles a gasp as she stares at Azula. The girl is in a wheelchair, her head barely tipped up enough to catch the sharp contours of her face. She is unbelievably pale and her long black hair falling wildly over her face and shoulders only dims her complexion further. Azula smiles, a hybrid look of a snarl and smirk with chilling effects. Her eyes glint with a maniacal fervor and if it weren't for the three straps that Suki could see traversing the front of her straitjacket, she would have shifted into a defensive stance, rigidity be damned. The two women standing behind her each have their hair twisted into a bun and appear unfazed by Azula's words and demeanor. They wear robes in an off-white cream color with pink lapels and red stripes across them. Suki remembers hearing about the Fire Lord visiting his sister but now she was here, on his domain.

"Any such luck finding our mother, Fire Lord?" Azula tilts her chin up, her hair sliding away from her face and into the creases behind her. With her back to Zuko, Suki doesn't know what he's gestured, but the two women lean forward and unfasten Azula from the chair. Impossible. Her fingers clench tightly around her fan, knowing it shouldn't be so visible in her hand, but there was no way she'd put it down now. Only two straps were attached to the chair, the middle strap securing her arms behind her back. They help the Fire Princess to her feet, trying to balance her because of the narrow opening at the bottom of her jacket, and when they release her, she drops to the ground.

"Get away from me!" Azula turns her head to one side and Suki can see her nose wrinkled, her lips curled upward, her eyes sparkling with anger, "I'm _trying_ to display my respect for my Fire Lord!" Once they do as she says, she turns to pressing her forehead to the ground again. For the first time, Suki hears Zuko speak and his voice is raspy, but deep and powerful.

"Rise, Azula."

Somehow, Azula coils her body in an arc as she pushes herself to her knees and then to her feet, balancing her body carefully as she stands still, like she belongs there, as if she is to be overlooked as one would overlook the black and gold support beams in the throne room. Azula stares brazenly forward, silent.

"I have a matter of importance that I wish to discuss with you and I hope that my brevity with you tonight doesn't come across as cruel." Zuko's voice echoes and it sends chills to the bottoms of Suki's feet, but she reminds herself to stay as still as she can manage. She gazes ahead of her, her eyes never stopping on one point but sweeping across the room. She sees Maiko widen his stance slightly from beside her but she is silent and doesn't look. Azula starts to appear bored until Zuko speaks again.

"There have been many attempts on my life since I have come into the position of Fire Lord." A scoff, most likely from Azula. "In the coming weeks, while I find someone suited to give me an heir, I must place my affairs in order in the case...that someone succeeds in their attempts. With your birthday in mind, I decided that I needed to speak with you about it." That playful smirk on her lips again, Azula tilts her head towards him and Suki stares the floor down, listening to the crackling of fire directly behind her.

"So, what is it that you wish of me, brother? Surely not my blessing or my advice. Get it over with," Azula urges, and Suki is sure that if she were not his sister, she would have been sternly reprimanded.

"I wish to disinherit you."

The silence is deafening. Suki can see Azula's face for the first time, fully, as her head jerks backwards and her hair flies back with it. Her eyes are wide and she can practically see the gears turning behind them as she gapes at him. Azula's attendants, who have taken several paces backward, are now watching Zuko. She thinks about what he means. He wants to practically disown his sister. For a good reason, but as she watches the other fire child, she can tell that it troubles her to her very core, whether it is for a reason of strategy or of personal emotion. Azula may have tried to kill him and may be dealing him mock loyalty now, but if she didn't have any feelings about her brother removing her from their family? Suki shuddered to think about what the girl actually _did_ care about, other than herself. From behind, Suki can hear him rising from the throne and walking down the daïs towards the wall of fire. He doesn't cross it, but when he speaks, he sounds like he's right behind her, his voice booming and echoing back and forth.

Before Azula can respond, Zuko beats her to it. "If I die, I will absolutely _not_ turn the Fire Nation into your hands. I am hopeful that I will have ample time to produce an heir but I have arranged otherwise if harm is to come to me between now and then. Azula—"

The noise that the firebender makes is not human. She shrieks and roars simultaneously, and Suki's eyes widen in horror as she is propelled forward by a jet of blue fire aimed at her feet, slightly between her legs. It singes the front of her jacket but Azula doesn't seem to care as she lands on the opposite of the wall of fire, tumbling forward until she lands on her feet. They're staggered apart, the singe material tearing even further to accommodate the stance the young woman has taken in front of her brother.

Several things happen in the span of a few seconds. Azula stands in front of Zuko and quickly, they begin to fight. Azula's breath of blue fire escapes her lips with an angry snarl behind it while Zuko blocks it with ease and returns a fire blast in her direction. Suki and Maiko have leapt over the fiery wall and for a moment, Suki focuses on the threat of Azula. She reaches out with one hand, her fan snapping open in her other hand, and she jabs the Fire Princess down the right side of her body, grateful as she sees it slump. But Azula holds her ground, gritting her teeth painfully as she whirls around on Suki. Glancing over her shoulder, Suki can see Maiko's blazing fists beside Zuko. Simultaneously, Suki grabs Azula by the front of the strap wrapped around her as Zuko slams his fiery foot into his sister's back. The wind forces itself out of Suki's chest as she careens backwards, Azula on top of her as she lands hard on the ground. She can feel the burning of the fire in her back as she's landed in the wall and she doesn't know who dims it, but she starts to moan in pain the moment the fire disappears and the pain blooms in its place.

Dizzy, Suki stares up at a guard pulling her to her feet. Maiko. Her hands are bloody and burned and she doesn't have..."My fan," she starts before reaching towards Azula. A hand slaps hers away and she drops to her knees by the firebender, rocking from side to side before she pulls at the singed, tangled mess of a half-conscious and still enraged mental patient. The guard behind her follows suit and drags Azula to her feet, careful that she is facing away. The other Royal Guards escort Azula's attendants to her side. Suki thinks she sees them inject the Fire Princess with something but she can't be sure whether it's true or not as they slide her back into her wheelchair. She rolls onto her side and coughs, feeling sharp pain strike through her like lightning. The last thing she sees are shoes...Zuko's shoes and Zuko's hands and Zuko's _eyes_ as he looks into hers.

And then everything goes dark.

* * *

**notes:** this is dedicated to **FirestarterFLCL**, **Gorbetta**, **KJun**, **NautilusOmega**, **ravenstarwind40**, **sablefalls**, and **xSokanon** for favoriting/following this story.


	4. A New Responsibility

**standing watch,** an **alternate universe** gradually building love story  
**warning:** use of coarse language, sexual situations, and adult themes

Zuko feels his face heat with a relieved blush when Suki blinks her hazy, green eyes multiple times. A strange noise passes between his lips and the groggy Kyoshi Warrior is alerted to his presence. "Suki," his voice is already apologetic, "I—"

"Suki!" He scowls at the sight of Ty Lee running towards the warrior's bedside. Her hair is tied into a ponytail but not braided and Zuko notes that she may have gotten dressed in the dark, attributed to her pink top, dark red pants, and white shoes. She casts him a knowing look which he diffuses with an angry frown.

"Sorry, Zuko. I had to come and see about Suki! I heard she was hurt and that _Azula_—Zuko, why would you let her into the palace she could have hurt you and she hurt Suki!—and I got here as fast as I could and I heard you were hauling her into the Infirmary like a wildly protective—_sorry_." The glare that he shoots towards her quiets her enough and she sinks into the chair on the other side of the bed. He lowers his glare when Ty Lee reaches to take Suki's lightly bandaged hand and pats it comfortingly. Confused and flushed in the face, Suki leans back against her pillows. Zuko watches her with worry etched into his face.

Now that he thought of it, he had hauled her into the Infirmary like a wildly protective dragon, if he had any indicator of what exactly Ty Lee had thought to describe him as. He quickly retraces the memories from days earlier. He had stared into Suki's eyes as they zoomed in and out of focus until she finally passed out on the throne room floor. His new night patrol guard had offered to help him but Zuko had stubbornly lifted Suki into his arms, careful to avoid the burns on her back and had begin shifting into serious, commanding Fire Lord stance. He incessantly and ferociously snapped at everyone; at his guards to escort his sister away and at his servants to prepare the healers for the arrival of a member of his guard who had been injured. The Infirmary had not known the wrath of the Fire Lord until he crashed through the doors holding the unconscious Kyoshi Warrior and no one had asked him anything unless they absolutely had to. After all of that, he only took to storming into the Infirmary to gather reports on how she was progressing. He frowns to himself and then focuses on what he intends to say.

"I was going to apologize." Both warriors turn to look at him and he can feel his face shifting into a blush again. "I should have briefed you on what was happening. But don't be a fool," the Fire Lord straightens his back against the chair and gives her a firm, mastered glare. "You're supposed to protect me, not try and get yourself killed. I need you and Ty Lee around here and if you go throwing yourself into fires then I won't have you around to do that."

For a few moments, Zuko watches the brunette try to fight the affronted look from taking dominance over her facial features. Finally, she softens but Ty Lee continues glaring. "I'm sorry."

His mouth drops open, but he quickly recovers and listens as she speaks. "I shouldn't have been so reckless, but..." Zuko flinches at the sight of tears in her eyes and momentarily scratches his head. He's already had enough crying from Ty Lee and he's not sure if he can handle it from Suki as well. He turns his eyes to gaze up at the curtains. He follows them around the side of the bed and then looks at Ty Lee, who is patting Suki's shoulder gingerly. When he finally looks at her again, her eyes are a little more clear, but still glassy. Thankfully, her cheeks appear to be dry. Crying isn't something Zuko handles well, if at all, especially when it's crying women.

"I was worried about you, Zuko...your safety. It's my job to protect you, you know," Zuko finds himself returning the weak smile that she gives him, "even if it means I have to throw myself in the way so _you_ don't get killed."

The silence after her apology is filled with her weak laugh that eventually morphs into a rattling cough, leaving her clutching her side and wincing with Ty Lee gushing concern over her friend. He thinks about the fact that it was Suki's job to protect him and it was pretty interchangeable with the risk of danger, but with his eyes watching the two girls in front of him, he frowns. He knows that he would never want any of them to get hurt or worse (Zuko can't look Suki or Ty Lee in the face and imagine being responsible for their death) but he knows that it's something they have reconciled with. Silently, he curses Mai for bringing the Kyoshi Warriors to protect him in the first place.

He stands abruptly and both girls peek up to him. "I'm glad you're finally awake," he mumbles under his breath before sweeping the cape of his robes from underneath him and walking out of the Infirmary. He doesn't look back over his shoulder to see if they have heard him and instead heads down towards his office. Even the idea of paperwork is looking better and better; anything is better than thinking how responsible he is for the lives of the people who had sworn to be responsible for his life. It hardly made sense to him. The Royal Guard was something Zuko had grown up with. Granted, there was no reason for them to breathe as heavily down his back as they did now, but he knew that they were sworn to protect the Fire Lord. He knew in the previous assassination attempts that guards had stepped in the way, but it had never truly sank in until now—

_His guards_ would die before they let him die. _Suki_ would die before she let him die.

At least that was what he could assume if they did their job as they were supposed to. Settling into the firm chair in his office, Zuko props his hand against his scarred cheek and frowns. His father was probably twitching in his jail cell at the thought of his son caring about his hired protection, but it doesn't settle comfortably in Zuko's mind. He thinks about Ty Lee and her mother's death and her cartwheels and walkovers and backhand springs. He thinks about Ty Lee, as much his younger sister as Azula is, and how he would protect her within an inch of his own life. He thinks about Suki and the burn marks on her back, the heavy burns in her hands, the broken rib and the blood he watched healers clean out of her hair. He thinks about Suki, the smiling and happy Kyoshi Warrior, who only fell apart when she had issues with her boyfriend.

Since when had the responsibility become interchangeable? Since when, his conscience muses, did he _care_ that his guards would die in his place?

* * *

**notes:** this is dedicated to **12D3 Gorillaz**, **blz1990**, **breakyourselffool**, **Jordanalane**, **Karakin**, and** pjohnnie0 **for favoriting/following this story. i'm sorry if this seems really, really short but i have another update in the works for later tonight or tomorrow! zuko's point of view is hard to grasp for the lack of emotion.


	5. A Heated Argument

**standing watch,** an **alternate universe** gradually building love story  
**warning:** use of coarse language, sexual situations, and adult themes

Suki knows she should be regaining her strength, but she can't bring herself to stay in her bed in the Infirmary for too long. Her face already pales enough when Ty Lee confirms that Suki had been unconscious for two days and healing is a restless endeavor for the warrior. Instead of resting, she creeps through the hallway outside of the Kyoshi Warrior quarters. She just wants to be close to her warriors and to catch up on all that she's missed since her injury. So that is how she happens upon a conversation that doesn't seem meant for her ears.

"I have the right to be here, you know!" It doesn't take Suki very long to recognize her friend's voice. Ty Lee is shrill and upset and it causes the brunette to flinch when a rough, raspy voice nearly knocks her off of her feet.

"No, you don't. These are warriors' lodgings."

"You know what I mean, Zuko!"

Suki doesn't know what it is that brings the two of them to heated tones and yelling, but she isn't quite ready to give up her listening perch. She peeks through the doorway just a sliver and she catches the back of Zuko, his hair down around his face, dressed completely down, fists clenched at his side. Ty Lee is glaring back at him, adorned in a simple Fire Nation outfit. Her hair, however, is done up elegantly. Suki doesn't get to observe much else as the yelling resumes. She pulls back with a silent gasp and listens.

"Ty Lee—"

"I know you've always thought of me as a freak—"

"—That's not true, I—"

"—But I'm nobility too, Zuko!" Her yell silences his stammers and Suki presses her back against the wall. She knew that Ty Lee was the daughter of a Fire Nation nobleman, despite the girl's cheery exterior and very uncouth behavior. She wasn't rigid and emotionless like most children of nobility tended to be. Ty Lee was warm and bubbly. Suki herself had almost forgotten that Ty Lee was of nobility, but from time to time, she noticed that the acrobat carried herself a different way. The day that she had been dismissed for her mother's funeral comes to her mind as she remembers the solemnly demure grace that she summoned. With her hair piled on the top of her head, Suki can't help but notice how regal she is, even in plain clothes.

"Don't look so preposterous about the idea that I'll be at your stupid ball, please. Just because you've known me all your life, it doesn't mean that you have to treat me like an ugly little sister—"

"Ty Lee!"

"My sisters will all be there too. With any luck, maybe you won't be able to tell the difference between us and you can just avoid us all."

Before Zuko can bother with a retort, Ty Lee stomps angrily out of the doorway. Suki darts and slides, crashing into the nearest alcove with a groan that she stifles by biting on her lip hard enough to draw blood. She watches her friend stomp past her hiding place with tears in her eyes, her elegant updo unraveling slightly. It's a long while and Suki tentatively gets out of her hiding place, limping with a tender hand on her ribcage. It is that moment that Zuko chooses to exit the quarters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Suki suspects he may explode at the sight of her.

"Suki! You should be resting, not wandering around down here." Zuko doesn't have an angry stance, but he stands straight up and gives her a look that she visibly wilts under.

"Can you, uh," she stumbles over her words, holding her hand towards him. He looks affronted, like she's tried to throw a punch. "Help me? Back up to the Infirmary." Her hands move over her ribs. "This hurts. A lot."

He stares at her with wide eyes for a moment before jolting, taking her hand and pulling her to his side. She flushes at the contact, more than necessary. He had carried her to the Infirmary before, but it was a relationship between Fire Lord and guard. Now, he was dressed in common clothes and she was pressed against him, in a hospital gown no less. He was warm and solid, and his presence was a comfort. She leans on him alot and by the time he rounds the next corner to the stairs, he stops.

"Are you okay?"

Weary, Suki tips her head back and blinks at him. She starts to think it wasn't such a good idea to get out of bed. She starts to nod her head yes but her head wobbles loosely, an odd cross between a shake and a nod. Zuko's brows knit together out of concern and he is lifting her again, his thick arm underneath her legs and arm around her back. "Put me down!"

He doesn't listen and Suki huffs, wriggling a little in his grip before she cries out loudly in pain. Another bad idea, she realizes, as Zuko falters along the stairs and nearly drops her. He sets her down so she's seated on a stair and frowns magnificently at her. "You're really hurt, aren't you." His question falls flat and she stares up at him, her indignant look drifting into a slightly sad one.

"I...It's okay. I was doing my job." She offers him a weak smile, but it does little to appease his concern.

"I should really send you away before I make it worse."

The brunette's mouth drops open as the shock takes effect first. Then there is anger, sadness, and understanding as she realizes he is projecting his feelings onto her. She crosses her ankles and reaches out for his hand. He pulls his out of her reach for a moment, shooting her an incredulous look, but her arm remains outstretched and he is resigned to letting her take his palm.

"I'm a warrior. I'm bound to get a little hurt every now and then. I'm also an adult, and if I make a decision, it's because I want to, not because it's any fault of yours. So just...treat me like an adult." She nods with a grin, satisfied that she may have conveyed her secondary advice.

He seems to be thinking through it before he sighs and sits down a stair away from her. She lets go of his hand to place her palm against his back, surprised that he allows it. "I just made a mistake. I thought I was doing the right thing for a friend and I just made a mess of it anyway." Suki tries to divine exactly what went on, but he continues talking. "Ty Lee is…one of my best friends and I don't have many friends like her. But I hurt her feelings because I thought I was doing something good for her."

Suki is silent as she tries to observe the Fire Lord. She has no idea what he's talking about but she can sense his distress; but the moment she brushes her hand against his back, he stiffens. Within moments, he is back on his feet, reaching for her forearm with one hand and his other hand on her back, trying to guide her back to where she needs to be. The warrior follows as quickly as she can, stumbling over a few steps and tiring at the turns of some corners; Zuko is patient and waits with her until she gathers herself and continues.

When they reach the Infirmary, perhaps it is her gratitude or her weariness that causes her to reach a hand up to his shoulder. Her thumb brushes his neck absently. "Thank you," she takes a step back and her fingertips slide between his collar to touch the warm porcelain skin, "Ty Lee is lucky to have someone like you looking out for her. She might be upset now, but she will understand your intentions eventually." Suki feels the dazed smile drifting across her lips and wonders why it is that way.

She turns to head into the Infirmary, slightly pleased with herself, when Zuko's voice snaps through the air like a whip.

"There's a ball," Suki turns to look at the Fire Lord and something about her expression causes him to wilt in embarrassment, "uh, next week. In a week's time. You…are welcome to attend with Ty Lee." A pause. "Well, not _with_ Ty Lee unless you want to, if that's what you decide, but…just ask her." And he's gone.

* * *

**notes:** this is dedicated to **Boar Charges Down The Mountain**, **FairSOLDIERLove**r, **firedragon315**, **juuvia **and **PrincessofBadLuck **for favoriting/following this story. i'm sorry that this took so long! i got really distracted from it with real life and i had an issue with betaing so i am making it up to you with a pretty lengthy update, i think. plus the slow building plot is starting to escalate into the beginnings of visible shipness.

for those of you who mentioned the ty zuki, i totally didn't intend for that to be the pairing. i just wanted it to seem like a balanced story that didn't revolve around just zuko and suki, hence ty lee, azula, his guardsmen, and an underlying plot unfolding. but if people like that it's drifting to ty zuki, i can certainly continue to spin it that way! like i have in this chapter, i just really liked the dynamic of zuko and ty lee. next chapter will be this illustrious ball! i promise i haven't forgotten the plot either and i promise it all ties in together, just sit tight.


End file.
